


The End

by kiwanisgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwanisgirl/pseuds/kiwanisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This originally was written as a prologue for an unwritten, unplanned story. Do you think this should continue into something more, or be left as is?</p></blockquote>





	The End

"You're wrong, Tom," Harry spat out as sweat dripped down into his right eye. He glanced up at the 'man' that stood yards away. This thing was not a man, he was a monster. A monster that didn't deserve to be the scum on someone's shoe. "You will never win, so long as there is someone willing to fight."

Voldemort let out an evil cackle that was carried by the wind. Looking around, he smirked at the wreckage that surrounded him, and the smoke that billowed from smoldering piles on the ground. 

"Wrong, Harry, and so naive. The minute you die, people will be throwing themselves at the feet; begging for forgiveness in their moment of weakness," Voldemort paused and flicked his wand lazily. The spell caused a wall to collapse behind Harry and created a dramatic boom. "I shall forgive the purebloods, of course. The half-bloods may work as servants beside the house elves and the mudbloods... I will have your mudblood be my personal slave, Potter." He grinned menacingly as Harry glared at him.

"Never!" He cried, flinging his wand arm towards his enemy - emitting a sharp blast of light. Voldemort cast a spell quickly in response and the lights matched in the air.

There was an electric charge building up around the two as the interlocking spells battled. Suddenly Harry heard a strange pop and then nothing at all. Everything was completely surreal as he stood, gritting his teeth, unable to hear anything.

Voldemort stood before him - a monster with everything to lose, and Harry - a savior with nothing to lose. Both were covered in grime from head to toe with cuts and bruises from the battle. They both had matching expressions of pure hatred. Harry felt his last bit of energy give out and he screamed - still unable to hear a thing. 

Suddenly, Tom Riddle keeled over, frozen for a moment, and then crumbled to pieces. Sound rushed back as Harry fell to his knees in the rubble.

"Harry!" A light voice shrieked, his frail body was knocked over as a bushy mane of brown hair cut off all vision. The young man groaned and then collapsed to the ground completely. "He's dead!" Hermione exclaimed, cupping his face with her hands. "Harry, you killed him!" She beamed and captured his lips with hers, causing everyone around them to freeze in time.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was written as a prologue for an unwritten, unplanned story. Do you think this should continue into something more, or be left as is?


End file.
